Pokemon XY: Dreams Come True
by SpeakerForTheHopeful
Summary: The story is about Ash's Kalos League tournament and beyond. I have been canon with what has aired in the USA as of 2014 and a little bit of 2015. [WARNING: Contains spoilers for Pokemon seasons 1-18. If you have not watched AT LEAST season 17 so far, go watch them right now, then come read my story. Wuss.] The story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken and hold the shuriken in place!"

Ash's Ninja Frog Pokémon formed the crystal blue aquatic shuriken as Ash had commanded.

"Good! Now Scraggy, use Low Kick to launch the Water Shuriken towards that rock!"

The Dark/Fighting type pokémon sent the shuriken hurtling towards its target, completely obliterating it.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, delighted. "Fantastic job, Scraggy! You too, Greninja!"

Ash Ketchum ran around the arena, checking on all his pokémon. He and his pokémon were training hard. They would pair up and practice battling against each other. They all wanted to win the Kalos Global Pokémon League Tournament.

Ash, 16 years old, had entered 5 other pokémon League Tournaments and lost every one. Now, for the first time, the tournament battles would be held in all different locations around the world. He was in the Eterna Forest arena in Sinnoh at the moment, at the site of his first battle- against a ninja rival, Sanpei. Sanpei's Greninja had vanquished Ash's Greninja in a previous battle, so Ash's Greninja wanted a rematch. Ash wanted to use a grass type against Sanpei's Water/Dark type Greninja, but Ash's ninja frog would not accept "no" for an answer.

Ash ducked as Charizard flew by with Buizel hitching a ride. Talonflame was hot on his heels, with Dewott mounting it. The two water types were shooting Hydro Pumps at each other.

As Ash watched them duel, he realized that his Greninja was sticking to the dome's ceiling using its fruffles. Pushing off the wall, it threw Scraggy off its back and used Water Shuriken over and over again. Scraggy used Close Combat to redirect all of them towards the two Fire/Flying types. They fainted and fell down to the ground.

Ash was so in awe of this trick that he almost got bowled over by his Donphan. The pokémon then engaged in battle with one of Ash's thirty Tauros. The other 29 were battling Primeape, Meganium, and the Lucario that he had shared an Aura link with in Sinnoh.

Lucario, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Heracross were able to mega evolve. If his Gabite evolved, he had the Garchompite he needed already. The Mega Ring that he made in Clemont's lab would allow him to mega evolve his pokémon using their special stones, giving him a major advantage.

It was then that Ash realized that it was 1 a.m. He returned his pokémon to their poké balls and went to sleep with Pikachu at his side. _When I wake, _he thought, _My path to victory will begin. When I wake, I will defeat a ninja._


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, everyone, to Eterna Forest and the first round of the Kalos League Tournament! I am your host, Brawly from Hoenn!"

The crowd cheered and roared with delight. The first match of the tournament, in double battle format, was about to begin.

"On the east side, hailing from the Ninja Village, please welcome Sanpei!"

The ninja stepped out onto the battlefield. He did a backflip upon entering the arena, which caused a thrilled roar from the audience.

"And on the west side, hailing from Pallet town, please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

Just as the moving doors revealed his face, Ash, wearing a red ninja costume, created a leaf shroud just the way Sanpei had taught him. He sent out his Greninja and Scraggy under the leaf cover, and the crowds cheered as the pokémon were revealed.

"Well then," Sanpei said, "Time for my pokémon to take the floor! Greninja and Umbreon, come on out!

The two dark types emerged from their poke balls onto the battlefield. The two Greninja stared each other down hard. Both had victory on their mind.

"The battle will be over when both of a trainer's active pokémon are unable to battle! Now trainers… Begin!"

Sanpei and Ash spoke in unison: "Greninja, fruffles! Now!"

Both ninja frogs loosened their tongue scarves, pulled out fruffles, and littered the ground in the sticky white lumps.

"I'm going first!" Sanpei announced. "Greninja, use Night Slash! Umbreon, use Giga Impact!"

Sanpei's two pokémon charged towards Ash's Greninja and Scraggy, carefully avoiding the fruffles.

Ash knew what to do. "Greninja and Scraggy," he commanded, "Jump and stick onto a tree!"

Greninja attached fruffles to both pokémon's feet and, attaching Scraggy to its shoulders, jumped and stuck upside-down onto a tree branch.

"Greninja," Ash called out, "Prepare to use Water Shuriken on Umbreon! Scraggy, ride the shuriken as he launches it!"

The crowd gasped as Scraggy began to surf down from the tree towards Umbreon. Sanpei knew he had to dodge.

"Umbreon, jump out of the way! Now!"

Umbreon jumped high into the air- out of the way, but into Ash's trap. Sanpei had forgotten about Ash's surfing Scraggy.

"Scraggy," Ash called out, "Use Hi Jump Kick!"

Scraggy jumped high up to Umbreon's position and kicked it square on the forehead. Umbreon was smacked into a tree, resulting in tremendous roars from the crowd.

"Umbreon was hit by a super-effective move!" Brawly shouted in excitement. "It's amazing that Umbreon is still standing!"

Sanpei had no intention of losing, however. He quickly went to his signature.

"Greninja, use Quick Attack on Ash's Greninja! Nobody can beat your Quick Attack!"

There was a blue blur moving around Ash's Greninja, but Ash was prepared for this.

"Greninja, use Hydro Cannon!" The blue blur quickly receded to avoid the massive spray of water.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Sanpei needed to deal some damage to Ash's pokémon. "Umbreon, Hyper Beam!"

Neither of Ash's pokémon could dodge their attackers, but they took little damage. Sanpei hoped, however, he could win with one more direct hit.

"Now let's finish this!" Sanpei shouted. "Greninja, use Night Slash! Umbreon, use Giga Impact!"

"I'm not just going to let you win," Ash replied with confidence. "Greninja, you use Night Slash too! Scraggy, use Dragon Claw!"

The four pokémon charged towards each other. As they met in the center, Scraggy began to glow blue through a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, Sanpei's pokémon were facing opposite of Ash's Greninja and _Scrafty, _the evolved form of Scraggy. The crowd cheered for the tournament's first mid-battle evolution.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu squeaked (Translation: you've already won, idiots!), beckoning Ash's pokémon towards him.

"Come here," Ash commanded as Sanpei's unconscious pokémon collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Other trainers were battling all over the world. Bonnie, Clemont's sister, had won her match in Blackthorn City with her Dedenne and her Swampert. Clemont won his battle as well. Gym leaders Misty, Brock, Cilan, and Iris had made it to the 2nd round, and so had trainers like May, Dawn, Trip, Paul, Gary Oak, Stefan, Cameron, Serena, and Millefeui.

_Gosh, Millefeui is such a twit, _Serena thought. The first time they had met, Millefeui's Slurpuff had stolen the Poké Puffs that Serena had made, insulted Serena's cooking _in front of __**Ash**__, _then teased Serena by saying she would lose Ash if she didn't make a move.

_Ash is mine! _Serena thought angrily. _I've known him longer than anyone in this tournament! We're destined for each other!_

Suddenly Serena froze. _Just as Millefeui said, I haven't made a move on Ash, and four girls who know Ash well are in the tournament._

Serena was now feeling rather distraught. "Delphox, what happens if I lose to a girl? Will Ash think they're better than me?"

Her fire pokémon replied, "Delph!" (Gimme a break. Ash wouldn't do that.)

"I know what I have to do," Serena decided. "I have to beat every girl I come up against." _Starting with you, Millefeui._

"Okay, everyone," she said to her Delphox, Rhyperior, Eevee, Alakazam, Gengar, Manectric, and Kangaskhan. "We have some training to do."


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to preface this chapter by saying a shout-out to Luxray from Fanfictionland for the good advice! In his/her honor, Clemont will have a Luxray in the story!

"The battle between Ash's 30 Tauros and Trip's 30 Bouffalant will end when all 30 pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Trainers… BEGIN!"

"Bouffalant, use Take Down!" Just as Ash had suspected, Trip had attacked first. And he had used a move that did recoil damage, so…

"Tauros!" he commanded, "Lock horns and use Zen Headbutt!" The line of blue pokémon charged head-on into the Bouffalant, and while the Tauros took some damage, they did not take as much as the Bouffalant did.

However, as the pokémon were fighting, Ash noticed that the top of the curved dome was reflective, making a concave mirror. A plan began to form in Ash's mind to end the battle really fast.

"Tauros, surround the Bouffalant!" Ash's Tauros surrounded their already weakened opponents.

"Now use Hyper Beam and aim it at the ceiling!" The Tauros used the move, and then Trip realized his blunder.

"RUN AWAY!" He called desperately, but the Tauros all immediately used Rock Climb, and then there was no way out.

Trip's pokémon were struck full force by 30 focused Hyper Beams. The match had ended in less than 60 seconds.

* * *

Serena realized she had been holding her breath for the entire TV broadcast. She finally let her breath out after almost a minute.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him." Serena jumped and turned around to see Miette standing behind her. Serena rolled her eyes. Miette was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Oh really?" Serena replied, "You should already know that I couldn't care less about what you think."

"Well, perhaps not what I think," Miette said smugly, "But I don't think you would say the same about the other girls in the tournament."

Serena found it difficult to keep a calm expression. "What are you trying to imply, Miette?"

Miette laughed. _Gosh_, Serena thought, _I hate that laugh. But what is she going to say? I hope it's not what I think it is going to be._

"Don't you get it? All of the other girls in this round - well, except for that Iris girl who just got beat by Ash's friend Brock – have a thing for Ash, who is, of course, TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS! In addition, all of them are experienced trainers, some of which have BEATEN Ash. And then there's you: the girl who waited almost a decade to return a piece of cloth to him and is obsessed with him, but is too scared to tell him!"

Serena was furious. She was about to say a retort when a speaker said, "Trainers, please report to the stadium gates! The battle will begin shortly."

Serena turned back to Miette, cold fury in her eyes, all thought of hiding her absolute fury lost in the wind. "You're going down, Miette."

Miette scoffed. "In your dreams, lover girl." And with a laugh, she turned and walked out of the waiting area.

Just as Serena was about to go to her end of the battlefield, the door opened, and none other than Ash Ketchum walked in. Serena instantly felt a lot better.

"Nice job in your battle, Ash! That strategy you used was brilliant!" Serena said, trying to get her mind off of what Millefeui had said.

"Gee, Thanks, Serena," Ash replied, and for the first time ever, Serena saw him blush. "Anyway, I came to give you something." He handed Serena a Poké Ball.

"It has a pokémon in it," Ash explained. "Make sure you use it in today's battle."

"Thanks, Ash," said Serena, who was now blushing herself, "But I won't know the pokémon inside it."

"Actually you do know the pokémon inside it, and I have its mother and evolved form," Ash said, "But you'll have to wait until the match to find out what pokémon it is. Good luck!" And Ash left the room.

"Welcome to the Kalos Region Pokémon League Tournament!" Viola's voice zoomed across the stadium, while the fans yelled with delight.

"On the left side, she's the master Poké Puff chef who always has a recipe for a thrilling battle, Please give a warm welcome to Miette!"

The gate opened, and Miette stepped out onto the battlefield, making cheers ring out across the battlefield.

"And on the right side, she's the fashion fanatic who can't be beaten in a Rhyhorn race, put your hands together for Serena from Vaniville town!"

Serena and her Delphox stepped out of the gate. Serena was wearing a red and orange dress with fire prints on it, thrilling the crowd.

"Each trainer will use 3 pokémon of their choosing. The battle will be over when all three of one trainer's pokémon are unable to battle! Neither side can substitute their pokémon during the battle! Trainers… Begin!"

Miette pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it out, saying, "Malamar, it's battle time!"

The psychic/ghost type pokémon roared as it stepped onto the battlefield. Serena knew exactly which pokémon to use.

Serena shouted, "Eevee, come on out!" and threw the normal type's Poké Ball out onto the battlefield. Eevee said, "VEE! EEVEE! VEE!" (Yo mama's so weak, she lost a battle to a magikarp!)

Malamar shrieked in fury. "Malamar," Miette commanded, "Use Shadow Ball!"

Malamar's attack hit Eevee head-on, but Eevee did not budge. Serena laughed out loud.

"Miette, ghost type moves have no effect on normal types! Now it's Eevee who will be using Shadow Ball!"

Eevee used Shadow Ball and hit Malamar directly, but Malamar didn't stay put. Malamar was hit by a doubly effective move.

"Malamar, get up quickly!" Miette called to her exhausted pokémon. "Now use Hidden Power!"

"Eevee, dodge it!" Serena yelled, but Eevee wasn't fast enough. Malamar's Hidden Power was Fighting type, so it was super effective.

"Eevee, please get up! I know you can!" Serena called out. Eevee stood up slowly, then began to glow a bright blue. She was evolving.

"What a turn of events!" Viola said, "Serena's Eevee is evolving! But what will it evolve into?"

The blue light disappeared, and a Sylveon stood where Eevee had been standing just moments before.

"Yes!" Serena shouted loudly. "Now Sylveon, use Shadow Ball!" Malamar was hit once again by Sylveon's Shadow Ball, and Malamar fainted.

"Malamar, return!" Miette said, returning Malamar to its Poké Ball. "Go into battle, Tyrantrum!"

The giant Rock/Dragon dinosaur stared downwards at the comparatively small Sylveon.

"Tyrantrum," Miette commanded, "Use Draco Meteor!" Tyrantrum sent an exploding inferno of flaming rocks raining down on Sylveon.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sylveon! Dragon-type moves don't affect you," Serena yelled as the Draco Meteor sent up a cloud of dust into the air.

When the dust had cleared away, Tyrantrum had trapped Sylveon under its tail. Sylveon couldn't move.

"Tyrantrum! Use Crunch!" Tyrantrum brought his strong jaws down on Sylveon, and once the smoke had cleared, it was obvious that Sylveon had fainted.

"Sylveon is unable to battle!" Viola announced the fairy type's fall to the crowd. "Both trainers have lost one pokémon!"

"Great job, Sylveon! Now return!" As Serena returned Sylveon's Poké Ball to her backpack, she heard a very familiar voice call out, "Use the pokémon that I gave you!"

Following Ash's advice, Serena threw the Poké Ball up into the air-and the crowd gasped as the ancient pokémon Amaura stepped out onto the battlefield. It immediately started a hailstorm to make itself comfortable in the environment. Amaura recognized Serena from the sanctuary where they had met (episode 23 of the anime) and smiled at her.

"Okay! Amaura, use Ice Fang!" Amaura ran and chomped down hard on Tyrantrum, who never saw it coming due to the hailstorm. Tyrantrum couldn't take the super-effective attack after the damage that the hail had done, so it fainted.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle! Miette is now on her very last pokémon for the battle!"

"One more chance!" Miette said, "Your turn for battle, Slurpuff!" The fairy-type pokémon that Serena loathed so much finally appeared on the battlefield.

Before either trainer could give a command, Slurpuff charged towards Serena's Amaura, who responded to this by freezing Slurpuff on the spot using Ice Beam.

"A rash decision made by Slurpuff," Viola said, "May have just cost Miette the battle!"

"Now's your chance, Amaura!" Serena shouted. "Use-" but before Serena could even finish, Amaura used Ice Shard- and Slurpuff couldn't take one more hit.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle! Which means the victory goes to Serena who will move on to the quarterfinals!"

"Yes! We won!" Serena and Delphox ran to hug Amaura, who was equally delighted. And as the embraced, Serena winked at the boy with the red hat that had a green symbol on it, and he proceeded to clap, blushing all the while.

* * *

"I'm impressed that you even beat two of my pokémon, Bonnie," Paul said mockingly, "But your luck will end against my Electivire. Now send out your final pokémon so that I can win already."

Bonnie looked at Paul with a look of cold determination evident on her small face.

"Go! Celebi!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misty pulled out a poké ball and yelled, "Gyarados, come on out!" The water/flying type roared as it entered the field of battle, coiling up to its full height.

Serena threw out a poké ball of her own and threw it out onto the battlefield, shouting, "Manectric, let's do this!"

Serena's Manectric stood tall and proud on its side of the battlefield. Though the screeching Gyarados towered over her, Manectric's eyes showed no fear.

Being a stubborn tomboy and all, Misty attacked first. "Gyarados, wrap around Manectric and then use Crunch!"

Before either Serena or her Manectric could react, Misty's super-fast Gyarados was wrapped around Manectric and getting ready to use Crunch.

Serena had an idea. "Manectric," she commanded, "Use Thunder Fang on your binds!"

Manectric chomped down hard on Gyarados with crackling fangs. Gyarados immediately let go, leaving itself vulnerable to attack.

"Manectric, use Quick Attack!" Serena's Manectric tried to strike Gyarados, but Gyarados was still too fast. It nimbly dodged the attack.

Now it was Misty's turn to counter. She turned to her Gyarados and shouted, "Gyarados, use Earthquake!"

The ground began to shake violently. Serena knew this would be super effective so she shouted, "Manectric, jump up into the air!"

Misty immediately responded with "Gyarados, use Dragon Tail!" Manectric was slammed back onto the ground and struck full force by a super-effective move.

Both trainers said, almost in unison, "Mega Evolve!" Each trainer lifted their mega ring and pressed a button. Pink light shone from both pokémon, and then a sphere surrounded both, then vanished to reveal the mega forms of Manectric and Gyarados. Each one was greeted by roars from the crowd.

"Gyarados, use Crunch!" "Manectric, use Quick attack!" the two pokémon charged at each other at full speed. When the smoke cleared, Gyarados had fainted.

Misty returned Gyarados to his poké ball, and then sent out Seaking. Seaking, being a Water/Dragon type, was not vulnerable to Manectric's electric moves. Serena would have to use a different strategy.

Serena went first this time. "Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric launched a huge bolt towards Seaking.

Misty said, "Seaking, use Dragon Tail on the ground!" Seaking struck the ground, making dirt block the attack. Serena would have to think of something else.

Planning fast, Serena said, "Manectric, try using Thunderbolt again." Manectric said, "Nec?" (You really think that'll work this time?) but used it again.

"Far too easy," Misty stated smugly. "Seaking, use Dragon Tail again." Seaking did block the attack, but broke through the rocks into a small hole.

"Quickly Manectric," Serena commanded, "Bury Seaking's tail!" Manectric's speed allowed it to trap Seaking's tail before it could escape.

"Now let's finish this battle by taking down her second pokémon! Manectric, use Volt Tackle!"

Manectric charged towards the trapped Seaking and hit full force, instantly knocking it out.

"Serena has won the battle and will advance to the next round against Gary Oak, who defeated Bonnie's Celebi in a brilliant battle! Now let's see who will be facing Brock of Pewter City in the quarterfinals match between Clemont and Ash!"

Putting the match up on the projector, they saw Chesnaught and Lucario in close combat. Neither were using moves, but were rather trying to punch or kick their opponents.

Suddenly the combatants broke away. "Chesnaught," Clemont commanded, "Use Close Combat!" Ash said, "Lucario, use Close Combat too!"

The two pokémon met in a cloud of dust. No-one could see the punches and kicks that were flying. When the smoke cleared, Chesnaught was on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Ash, what can you tell me about your old companion, Brock?" Clemont, recovered from his defeat at Ash's hands, wanted to know about Ash's next opponent and former companion.

"Brock is the Pewter City gym leader in Kanto. He was the first gym leader I faced. His specialty is Rock types, but he also has some other pokémon like his Toxicroak." Ash knew Brock well after journeying with him through 4 regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. "His rock types and his Toxicroak don't worry me. The ones that worry me are his Swampert, his Crobat, and his Blissey."

"Blissey is a normal-type. It's fluffy, cute, and has the strength of 10,000 men. It knows Secret Power, Pound, and Soft-Boiled as far as I know, but it has one more move that has not yet been revealed, so I wonder what it will be."

"Crobat is a Poison/Flying type mix and is very fast. It is quicker than my Noctowl, more powerful than Talonflame, has the upper hand against Hawlucha in type effectiveness, and can poison Charizard to gain the upper hand. It knows Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Supersonic, and Wing Attack. The thing that worries me the most, however, is his Swampert."

"Swampert is his most powerful pokémon. It knows Hydro Cannon, Earthquake, Mud Slap, and Water Pulse. It could easily match any of my water-type pokémon in its normal state. But it can mega-evolve."

Clemont, listening to all of this, asked, "Who will you close the match with as your last resort if 5 of your pokémon faint?"

"Why, Pikachu, of course!" Ash replied with confidence. "Pikapi!" Pikachu said. (You better!) "I will probably use Sceptile to deal with Swampert. They are from the same region and knew one another well." Clemont nodded as his Luxray stood at his side, rigid with attention.

"Trainers, please proceed to the stadium for the battle. It shall begin in 5 minutes." The over-voice brought Ash to attention and he stood up quickly. He waved goodbye to Clemont, changed into a larger version of the outfit he was wearing when he met Brock, and went to the stadium entrance.

Lights shone bright into his eyes as the door to the stadium opened. The crowd cheered loudly as Ash and Pikachu walked across the path to the battlefield where he would face Brock, standing across from Ash's spot. He is wearing his usual clothing, only his hair is shaved into a buzz cut. Ash pulled out a poké ball and yelled, "Charizard! Time for a battle!

Charizard, being a showoff, flies around the room, leaving a trail of fire behind him spelling the words "Gonna clean Brock's clock". The crowd roars with laughter and cheers abound.

Brock chuckles warmly before saying, "Crobat, why don't we give Ash here a little challenge?" The poison and flying type pokémon made its entrance; it used whirlwind to instantly clear the fiery words away. This invoked more raucous cheers.

"Trainers… Begin!" Ash knew Charizard wanted to land the first hit, but Ash wanted to first test for some of Crobat's strengths and weaknesses. _First, I'll try Flamethrower, _Ash thought, and he commanded in a loud voice for Charizard to use Flamethrower. Brock has Crobat use Sonic Boom and it clears out the fire and Charizard dives down to the floor to dodge the attack.

"I see," Ash observed carefully, "Try Dragon Tail now." Crobat met it with Wing Attack, sending both pokémon reeling. _So… _Ash thought, _He thinks he can repel Dragon Tail with Wing Attack, eh? Well, let's see how well that works._

"Crobat! Sonic Boom!" Brock's Crobat sent a resonating blast towards Ash's Charizard. Ash was immediately struck with an idea.

"Charizard, dodge to the side, and then use Dragon Tail!" Charizard nimbly dodges and proceeds with the attack.

"Again with the Dragon Tail, Ash?" Brock said, shaking his head. "Well, you know what to do, Crobat."

Brock's Crobat soared through the air with white wings, heading straight for Charizard's tail. This was just what Ash was hoping for. "Charizard, pull up and attack from behind!" Crobat flew directly into its own Sonic Boom; when Crobat is knocked back, he is struck by Charizard's Dragon Tail. Crobat faints and is gathered up by Brock. He sends out Onix next.

"Hmm, you chose a pokémon that fire-type moves wouldn't do much to. Interesting…" Brock raised an eyebrow. This behavior from Ash was very unusual. Ash, however, just hoped his attempt to psyche out Brock was working. It seemed to be beginning to take effect.

"I'm not letting you do your little experiments this time, Ash. Onix, Rock Tomb!" Charizard nimbly dodges rock after rock. But Brock's Onix is relentless. Eventually Charizard is hit. He falls to the ground, unable to battle further.

"Good job, Charizard. Sorry that you didn't get to mega evolve." Ash put away Charizard's poké ball and sent out Buizel. Buizel was thrilled to battle Brock once again.

"Now you've done the switching to a pokémon with a type advantage, Ash!" Brock laughed light-heartedly.

"Actually, Buizel just wanted a rematch!" Ash stated matter-of-factly as Buizel used Hydro Pump, which Onix barely dodged. Onix used Earthquake, but it didn't do much damage to the water-type pokémon. And when Buizel used Rain Dance, there was nothing stopping Buizel's Swift Swim. One Aqua Jet put Onix down for the count.

"Okay then! Go on out, Blissey!" Blissey made quick work of Buizel, who had already been weakened, but Sceptile's Leaf Storm finished her off. Toxicroak defeated Sceptile and Blastoise. Finally, Ash's Glalie took down Toxicroak, as well as Sudowoodo. Then Glalie was faced with Swampert.

"I'm not done just yet, Ash! It's time for me to step up my game!" Brock and Ash both yelled, "MEGA EVOLVE!" Glalie and Swampert evolved into their ultimate forms, sparking raucous roars from the thrilled crowds.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam on Swampert's feet!" Glalie shot the freezing beam, but it was nimbly avoided.

"Swampert, use Hydro Cannon!" Swampert aimed the massive ball of water well, but only grazed the ice pokémon, doing little damage. Now Swampert had to recharge, giving Ash a great opportunity.

"Glalie, use Headbutt on Swampert!" Glalie charged, and as Swampert ran out of the way by Brock's command, it slipped and fell on the frozen ground. This was exactly what Ash had planned for.

"Glalie, use Double Team, then use Icy Wind to push him into a wall, and finally finish with Ice Beam!" 15 Glalies blew Swampert into a wall, and then pounded him with a cold beam. Swampert was down for the count.

"Well, Ash," Brock said as he retrieved Swampert, "Enjoy your victory." The crowd cheered in tremendous volume.

"We have BREAKING NEWS from the other battle location! Serena fought very well, but Gary had the legendary pokémon Yveltal, destroying his chance of defeat!" Ash groaned. This would make defeating Gary much more difficult. He went back to his hotel to rest up before training.

Ash heard a great wind coming from the balcony of his apartment as he was settling into bed. Waking Pikachu, he crept slowly to the balcony and stepped out, where to his surprise, a great stag-like pokémon of blue color floated aloft. It rolled a Poké Ball towards Ash, who was very confused by all of this, but still caught it. The pokémon touched its nose to the Poké ball, and sealed itself inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**I realize I made a few errors. I had a dragon type move be super effective on an electric type, and I had a Seaking instead of a Kingdra multiple times in past chapters. Sorry! Thanks to UltimateCCC for telling me this!**

**Chapter 6**

"Ash, are you paying attention to me, or should I have Pangoro use Surf to drench you to wake you up?" Serena had a look of annoyance on her face as Ash shook away his drowsiness and lifted his head up, finally paying a little attention to Serena's plans for what he should wear to the championship match.

"So since you just got Xerneas, I was thinking you could wear a black leather jacket over a light blue shirt. Then you could just wear blue jeans or black slacks or whatever; since you never let me just decide the _entire _costume myself." Serena had a grumpy look on her face. She was just looking up to see what Ash thought of that when she realized that he was gone. She got up angrily and went outside to see Ash having Xerneas train with Bonnie's Celebi.

"Could you at least tell me that you're leaving before you just straight up leave the room?!" Serena shouted at Ash in annoyance. Ash continued to give commands to Xerneas.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but I just couldn't listen to another second of you babbling on about what I should or should not wear when this is how I could best spend my time." Ash proceeded to let out a whoop when Xerneas successfully knocked out Celebi. Ash then floated into the air- before Sylveon slammed him into the ground.

"Excuse me, Mr. Trainer-of-the-Supreme-Life-Pokémon, but I want you to enter the Pokémon League championship match looking like a true champion rather than the headstrong slob you are! So you should be listening to me instead of leaving while I am talking to go train your super-being!" Serena put on the hat Sylveon levitated to her as Ash got up, rubbing his head.

"Once you defeat Gary Oak, rather than having your whole team defeated by his one legendary pokémon, come back and talk to me about fashion. Until then, I will have Hawlucha and Goodra help Xerneas practice evading attacks, something that is obviously hard for a giant blue stag." After Ash said this, Serena decided that she'd had enough.

"Alright then," Serena said with a mischievous smile, "How about I take on your Buizel with Amaura and we see if you can beat me without your fairy road kill?" Xerneas grunted in annoyance, but Ash had a glimmer in his eye.

"Alright then, let's see if it was Gary's strong pokémon or your lack thereof that caused you to lose," Ash said with a grin on his face. Serena sent out her Amaura as Ash let out Buizel.

"Buizel, use Water Gun!" Buizel shot the torrent of water at the ice dinosaur. "Amaura, use Icy Wind!" Amaura blew away the water and hit Buizel with the counterattack.

"Buizel, use Double Tail!" Serena called for Amaura to dodge, but Buizel was much too fast. Serena countered with Take Down, lowering Buizel's HP significantly.

"Now I'm going to wrap this up! Amaura, use Ice Beam!" Amaura used Ice Beam, but Buizel got no command from Ash, so he took the hit. Buizel fainted from the powerful attack.

"Once you have healed your pokémon, come back inside and we can go over the costume again." Then, with a swish of her hair, Serena went back inside as Ash returned Buizel to his poké ball.

"Ash, why did you let Serena win?" Ash turned around to see Clemont, as well as Bonnie (who had finished reviving her Celebi) giving her the look. Ash gave them his charming smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just out-strategized and outmatched." Ash started to walk past them, but Clemont and Bonnie weren't finished grilling Ash about the previous battle.

"I've seen all your strategies, Ash. Whenever a pokémon uses Ice Beam on one of your water-types, you just use Aqua Jet and knock them out with ease. Yet you didn't use Ice Aqua Jet against Amaura, letting Buizel get hit instead." Ash walked past them towards the Pokémon Center, but not before giving Clemont and Bonnie a double snapping pistol wink.

"I'm going to tell Serena, Ash!" Bonnie yelled after him, "And she will not be happy!" Then Bonnie ran inside as fast as she could to share the information before Clemont could stop her. Clemont let out a groan before throwing out Chesnaught and Luxray to have them train.

"ASH! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ash rushed inside the hotel lobby to see a very angry Serena standing in front of him. Ash gave her a sly, devilish smile.

"What service of my humble self do you require, your high majesty the great Queen Yvonne her Worshipfulness?" Ash said with a bow, proceeding to be shoved by Serena.

"YOU LET ME WIN?!" Serena yelled angrily. "WHY, EXACTLY, DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ash only smiled wider as Serena went on this crazy tirade.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your Highness. I failed to think of a strategy to fight you, and rather than being happy with your victory, you second-guess yourself. Enjoy your victory, because I don't intend to lose again." He then began to walk away.

"What?" Serena exclaimed. "Now you're just walking away?" Serena started to run after him, and then stopped.

"He just walked away. Man, he's good." Serena, resigning defeat, went up to her hotel room to rest up before the final battle the next day.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLOOOOO Everybody and welcome to the much-anticipated final match of the Pokémon League championships! I'm Wallace and I'm here with Steven from the Hoenn region for tonight's exciting 1v1 match! Now both trainers have obtained legendary pokémon, which they will definitely pit against each other, so how should we expect that to come into play?"

"Well, Wallace, Gary has had Yveltal for longer, so he may know Yveltal's arsenal better than Ash knows that of Xerneas, but with Ash, you really can't be certain of anything. Their power is about equal, so it will be the trainer's strategy that decides this thrilling 2-pokémon match."

"Very well said, Steven, and we'll have to stop there, because in the left spot, we have Gary Oak from Pallet Town!" Gary Oak made his entry amid raucous cheers from the crowd there on the spire of Lumiose City's Prism Tower.

"And in the right spot, we have Gary Oak's next-door neighbor, Ash Ketchum, the new possessor of the Kalos pokémon of life!" Ash entered to roars of delight, wearing the getup that Serena literally forced him to wear.

"Okay trainers, you each have one pokémon to use for this battle. The battle will end when that pokémon is unable to battle due to injuries. Gary Oak will send out his pokémon first."

"Alright, Yveltal, It's time for an explosive battle!" Yveltal blew the roof off of the tower, despite its ability to be retracted, causing the crowd to cheer with thrill and awe.

"What a thrilling entrance by Yveltal! Now it's time for Xerneas to come in and repair the damage that Yveltal has wrought!" Ash looked at the announcers with a broad, broad smile on his face.

"I don't think so! Get out there to the fight, _Pikachu!"_ Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders onto the battlefield, causing a loud gasp and murmuring from the crowd.

"What a shocking turn of events! Ash has opted _out_ of using Xerneas for the big fight, choosing instead to use Pikachu for a fight against the legendary pokémon of destruction!"

"As I said, Wallace, when it comes to Ash, you really can't be certain of anything. Now trainers… BEGIN!"

"Are you kidding me, Ash? Yveltal, Oblivion Wing will finish this match in one shot." Yveltal charged up the beam of dark wind energy, and then sent it screaming towards Pikachu. Ash just smiled at the attack.

"I figured you'd do that. Pikachu, spin and use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu spun right next to the all-powerful attack, which fizzled as it went by Pikachu, who struck Yveltal on its wing for a fair bit of damage.

"Oh my goodness! Pikachu overloaded the super-attack!" Steven said amidst loud cheering from the resident crowd, including two teens and a little girl who were cheering loudest of all. But all of Ash's friends were there, from Misty and Brock to Dawn and May, all there to cheer Ash on. (Author's note: except the 5th gen characters. I HATE 5th GEN! -except you, Scraggy and Scrafty.)

"No matter, I can still use my other attacks! Yveltal, use Dark Pulse!" Yveltal started shooting spheres of darkness at Ash's Pikachu. Ash immediately thought of a counterstrategy.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge!" None of Yveltal's Dark Pulses connected because Pikachu was going too fast. Gary Oak, however, also thought of a counterstrategy.

"Yveltal, use Aerial Ace on Pikachu!" No matter how fast Pikachu ran, Yveltal still landed the hit. As Pikachu was sent careening, Ash knew how to win the match.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and Iron Tail at the same time!" Pikachu sped towards Yveltal and hit it with the steel lightning bolt, then again, and again, never ceasing to hit until Yveltal was limping on the floor.

"Time to finish this once and for all! Pikachu, you know which attack to use!" Pikachu charged up the thunderbolt, and then fired. The thunderbolt, infused with the power from the Oblivion Wing he absorbed, completely overwhelmed Yveltal. When the smoke cleared, Yveltal had fainted.

"INCREDIBLE! With just his Pikachu, Ash has defeated the legendary pokémon Yveltal, winning him the Pokémon league championships!" Ash gave Pikachu a happy embrace as all his friends, from Kanto to Kalos, ran out of the crowd to congratulate him. Even Ash's mother had flown out to watch her son battle Gary Oak.

Ash was shaking hands with Gary Oak when suddenly the floor shook. As Ash looked around to see where it came from, Giovanni emerged on a giant robotic Anorith.

"Giovanni! Why did you come here? There are many of your sworn enemies here, fully equipped with powerful pokémon! We can destroy you!"

Giovanni let out a long, sinister laugh of satisfaction. "Why Ash, do you think I have no manners? It would be impolite for your _father _not to congratulate you on your stunning victory."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No! It can't be! That's impossible!" Ash was absolutely livid with his rage. Pikachu jumped forward, electricity crackling, ready to combat this robot.

"Really, _son? _ If that's the case, why don't you ask Delia to confirm that information, for she won't have any problem answering that question?" Enraged by Giovanni's remark, Ash turned to his mother.

"I-is Giovanni my f-father?" Ash was nervous now, uncertain and unhappy. His jubilance at winning the battle just before was gone, replaced by sorrow and anger. Delia hesitated, and then finally answered.

"Not only is he no longer the man I knew, he did things that cost him the right to that title long ago." Delia looked into the eyes of the man she once loved, then back at her son. They were similar in some ways, but in others, they couldn't be more different.

"Alright then. My father's a criminal. This doesn't change anything between us, _Giovanni._ You are still here to steal powerful pokémon, and I still must stop you." Ash pulled open the 2nd compartment of his bag, and began to reach in.

"It's impolite to call your father by his first name, son. And I know what you're about to do. I will enjoy getting to watch all of your pokémon fall to my forces." As he said this, an army of robots started to fall from the sky into the open dome. Despite appearing to be robots, they started to attack like real pokémon, like they were clones of pokémon made out of metal, which they were.

Ash had no intention of letting them pass. He pressed a single button that Clemont had installed for just a time like this, and all of Ash's many pokémon emerged onto the battlefield. The fliers immediately took to the skies to take down the flying clones, while the others fought on the top of the tower. Buizel and Gabite stood on the back of Xerneas, deflecting any attacks that came towards Xerneas. The group of 30 Tauros took on the robots of large Tyrantrums, while Lucario, Greninja, and a few others fought off a few Rampardos while standing atop Ash's Aurorus. Ash and Pikachu ran through the chaos, heading straight for Giovanni's mech.

Suddenly Ash turned to see a robotic Machamp heading straight for him! Just as Machamp was about to attack Ash, the robotic pokémon was levitated into the air and thrown aside. Serena and Sylveon ran forward and fought alongside Ash to get to Giovanni as Brock's Swampert ripped apart a Mega Robo-Blaziken. Misty's Gyarados swept a metal Claydol away as Dawn's Typhlosion and Piplup ran through on Mamoswine, utterly destroying all robots they charged through until a robotic Entei knocked out Mamoswine. Clemont's Chesnaught and May's Beautifly parted way for Ash to see his father on his robot walker, fighting off all comers.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the joints of the robot!" Pikachu set to work on the legs. Serena's Pokémon followed suit, and soon the robot had only three legs to work with. Then a robotic Dragonite knocked them all away, and the robot's claw grabbed Serena and held her over the side of the building, where a fifty-story drop awaited ominously.

"You are faced with a choice now, son," Giovanni said evilly, "Defeat me, or save the girl?" Serena let out a scream of fear, and though Serena's pokémon tried to save her, they were trapped in by a robotic replica of the Squirtle gang.

"_Pikachu," _Ash whispered, _"Take out the last legs. I have an idea." _He then turned back to the malicious robot rider.

"I choose both. NOW, PIKACHU!" He ran forward and jumped to grab Serena as the robotic Anorith toppled over the edge into the abyss. He then turned and called out, "Now would really be a great time for a rescue, flying-types!" He saw the news helicopters' cameras aimed at him, but they could not fly down fast enough to catch him. Serena, knowing that the fall would kill them both, kissed Ash full on the lips as they fell.

As Ash's eyes opened wide (he had shut them to brace for impact), he reached out just in time to grab Charizard's leg as he swooped across. He and Serena were swept up and back towards the top of Prism Tower.

But some robotic flying-types were still in pursuit, as well as some robotic Haunters. Charizard dodged most of the attacks, but one Shadow Ball hit Ash's hand. He yelled in agony, but just managed to hang on.

"Serena," Ash yelled, "Climb up onto Charizard's back, quick!" he helped Serena get up onto the fire-type's black back (he had mega-evolved it). But just as Serena reached down to grab Ash's hand, his hand was hit again, and with a shout, he lost his grip and fell down to the streets below.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Serena yelled loudly. She commanded Charizard to fly back down to get Ash. She didn't notice Ash's Staraptor, Hawlucha, Pidgeot, and Talonflame defeating the robotic flying pokémon. She held Ash's Pikachu, which had already hopped onto Charizard's back, tight as they flew down to the surface. She ran to the crumpled body in the middle of the pathway where crowds were beginning to run towards.

"Ash, you're going to be okay. Everything will be fine. You'll be alright." Even as she said this, holding Ash in her arms as his life faded away, Ash managed to say something very important to him.

"Take good care of my pokémon. I know you can and will." Serena stopped him from handing her his backpack, wanting to conserve his strength. Ash gently wiped the flowing tears away from her cheek as she cried in sorrow, still trying to tell herself that Ash could live.

"Serena?" Ash said her name weakly, obviously coming to the end of his luck and strength. "Yes, Ash?" Serena replied, sniffling away tears as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Ever since you joined my journey through Kalos, from that moment on, I… I…" Serena, guessing what this was, shook him to keep him conscious. "What are you trying to say, Ash?" Serena was crying now, more than before.

"From then on, I Lo-" Before Ash could finish his words, his eyes closed, his heartbeat stopped and his limp body fell through Serena's arms as her head drooped. Pikachu ran forward and used Thunderbolt on his trainer, but nothing happened. He electrocuted Ash again. And again. And again. Serena could hear the authorities arriving, but they couldn't get through the crowd of people. Delia sobbed loudly over her deceased son's body as Misty and Clemont did their best to comfort Bonnie while holding back tears of their own. All of Ash's pokémon gathered around, firing attacks into the air, paying their last respects to their trainer and friend. Serena tearfully returned Ash's pokémon into their poké balls and put them into her own backpack as the authorities took Ash's body to the hospital.

Slowly, the crowds dispersed, and Serena stood alone in front of Prism Tower. Almost alone, anyway.

"There's a way you can bring your champion back, you know." Serena turned to see a young teen, about 14 years of age, standing by the building. He had medium-length blackish-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue button-down dress shirt unbuttoned with a t-shirt on under it. He wore black jeans and walked so lightly on the ground it seemed as if he were floating.

Serena didn't trust this guy. He seemed too mysterious, to unusual, to be around the place. But he claimed to be able to bring Ash back, so she had to listen. She asked the mystery man, "Who are you, to be able to bring a d-dead person to life?"

The boy smiled a little bit, but it was a genuine smile. "You can call me Anthony. And I won't be resurrecting your champion; I will be guiding you to your destination. The journey will be relatively easy, but getting your friend back will not be as simple. We may fail, and you and I may also die. Are you up for the challenge?"

Serena had a look of determination on her face as Pikachu jumped up on his inherited trainer's shoulder, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Serena added a few additional items of importance to her backpack and put it on her shoulders. She looked around at her now empty hotel room, checking to see if she left anything behind. Pikachu hopped up onto her right shoulder, Sylveon and Delphox standing at her feet. She exited the front door of her hotel room and took the stairs down and exited the building.

"All ready for the journey, Inheritor?" Anthony was waiting outside, still walking light on the ground. He had no pokémon with him, no backpack as well, but wild pokémon had gathered around him as he walked.

"Why don't you have a backpack with you, Anthony? I thought you would be packed as you said you would be." Anthony just laughed light-heartedly.

"I prefer to travel light. Very light, most of the time. I don't usually sleep or eat, so I don't need to pack food supplies, so I have no need for a backpack of any kind." Serena was going to ask if he had any pokémon, but he had read her mind, and answered the question before it was asked. "No, I do not have any pokémon in poké balls, but I have a bond with the pokémon I encounter everywhere I go. All pokémon love me and care for me, and I return their treatment." He saw a pokémon that was slightly injured and sprayed a Full Restore on the wound, healing it. It ran around in glee, showing off to its friends.

"Well, enough dilly-dallying, let's get a move on!" They kept walking until they got to the edge of town, where Clemont and Bonnie were waiting. A robot held their supplies and used a set of wheels to move around.

"Didn't think you could go without us, did you?" Bonnie had a look of mock annoyance on her face as Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you guys coming on the journey? Because if not, I will have to use force to make you get out of my way."

"We want to help you get Ash back into the mortal world, dummy. Why do you think we have our supplies all packed? We were planning to help you get Ash back." This put a big smile on the face of the brunette.

"Glad to have you here. Now C'mon, let's get going!" Serena sent out Charizard and Talonflame. She got onto Charizard's back and Talonflame gave Clemont and Bonnie a ride.

"Do you want to ride Charizard for the trip, Anthony?" Before she even finished the sentence, two Pidgeots flew down and grabbed Anthony by each shoulder, and then lifted him up into the sky. Charizard and Talonflame quickly flew after him, falling into a steady pace.

As Charizard and Talonflame flew side by side, Clemont was able to talk to Serena as they were flying. "Are you sure we can trust this Anthony character?" Clemont was talking just loud enough for Serena to hear, but so that Anthony wouldn't hear him. "I mean, he appeared out of nowhere, bends wild pokémon to his will, and claims he can bring people back to life?"

Serena was aggravated by this and replied, "Do you want to have a chance to save Ash or not? Because if you don't, I can have you dropped right here." Clemont recognized the solemnness in Serena's voice and let the issue go.

At around this point, a new set of flying type pokémon (a Swellow and a Staraptor) replaced the Pidgeots and kept Anthony aloft. Despite the weight of Anthony, it seemed that the pokémon were not exhausted at all, like Anthony was actually lifting them up. They flew on like this for the rest of the day, stopping only for one lunch break, before descending down for the night.

Serena found that they were near the tram that connected Kanto to Johto and that Mt. Silver could be seen not far away. They set up camp here, and ate and were merry, much livelier than before. Eventually Clemont had Bonnie go to sleep and then slept himself. Now only Serena and Anthony were still awake, Serena pitching her own tent, and Anthony sitting on a rock nearby, deep in meditation.

"Are you going to go to sleep soon, or not?" Serena did notice something odd about the 14 year old boy, in the fact that his whole demeanor was different and felt more advanced that all others. Anthony shook his head slowly.

"I will keep watch during the night tonight, as there is a chance that we may run into trouble tonight. Giovanni was not found after the fight, and he or his robots may still be active." After telling Anthony to wake her up to take the watch in a few hours, Serena went to sleep.

Anthony stood on top of a tree near the camp. Suddenly three bird pokémon flew down to him, one yellow, one blue, and one red. He addressed them quietly, so as not to wake the children.

"Tell the council," he said, "That I am coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Serena woke up and exited her tent. The sun greeted her with a great glow, urging her on to take on greater tasks. The only great task on her mind, though, was to get Ash back as soon as possible.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped up onto Serena's shoulder, the same determination in each one's eyes. Serena looked around for Anthony, but did not see him. Suddenly she wheeled around to see Anthony sitting atop a tree, eating a bagel.

"Let me guess: you had a pokémon deliver bagels to our camp and healed their wounds in return." Anthony nodded, and then passed some down to Serena. Clemont and Bonnie finally got up, and they all ate as their pokémon gathered around.

Serena looked around and realized they practically had an army of pokémon to fight off any stragglers from Giovanni's army. She had wondered if other divisions of Team Rocket might come after her and the others, but seeing the pokémon that they had to protect them made her more confident.

"Can we leave soon, Friends of the Champion? The sooner we get there, the sooner you'll get your Champion back." Serena nodded, and the group was on the path up Mt. Silver in a matter of minutes.

The four adventurers climbed the path with ease, since three robots were carrying their equipment. At one point fog began to cloud their vision, but Anthony just had a wild pokémon use Defog, and the problem was solved. When the fog cleared, however, 2 team rocket grunts stood in their way.

"Just as I expected," Serena said, "Team Rocket has come to attack us, most likely on Giovanni's orders." The grunts had their robot Machamps attack the travelers, but Serena just had Sylveon use Psychic to throw the entire group off the mountain.

"Shall we continue?" Serena said. The entire group was rather shocked. It was unlike Serena to put enemies at risk of death, except for all those times when Jessie and James got blasted off.

"Quickly, the rest of the pokémon traffickers will be here soon!" The travelers ran quickly up the mountain, not noticing the defeat of Team Rocket by random figures around the mountain.

As they ran, they entered a cave at the top of the mountain. Anthony snapped his fingers, and the travelers sank into the floor.

Serena looked around to see a large number of floating pedestals over a starry abyss. Clemont and Bonnie dropped onto Serena's platform, while Anthony was on a platform higher up, in the center of the circle.

"Anthony, what in the world is this place?" Suddenly all of the legendary pokémon appeared in the place. Celebi and Xerneas burst out of their poké balls to join the great council. Arceus was in the center of the group of legends.

"Silence, mere mortal of this world. You will get your chance to speak only when we say so." Anthony gave the legendary beast a hearty smile.

"Hello mates, good to see you too. You really ought to give me more respect, seeing as I created you and all." The platform began to shake as Arceus brightened his rings.

"You lost your spot in the council of legends long ago, creator. The council made that decision after the Jewel of Life incident."

"I wanted you to save human and pokémon lives!" Anthony shouted angrily. "But you haven't done it since, because of your own selfishness!" Letting out an outraged screech, Ho-oh flew down from his spot in the council to attack Anthony, but he merely had to raise his fist in the air for Ho-oh to back away in terror.

Suddenly Gary's Yveltal flew into the room and perched on a pedestal. Mewtwo made a comment about it being late, and then the council continued.

"We will not grant your foolish request, Creator! You and the mere mortals must leave immediately." Serena finally stepped forward and said, "We're not leaving until you bring back Ash to this world!" Anthony just laughed.

"You think yourselves immortal? Many of you have died before, Yeah that's right, I'm talking to you, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, and other council members had to bring you back!" Arceus spouted fire into the air.

"Insolent fools, you will die by our attacks!" The council charged. Serena and the gang threw out their pokémon, but they were hopelessly outmatched against the legendary pokémon, who took many of them down, though none died. Pikachu alone, however, defeated 10 legendaries, for after traveling with Ash for 6 years, Pikachu was greater than most of the legendary pokémon.

Anthony alone dueled with Arceus. Arceus used Ancient Power to send rocks towards Anthony, which he merely caught and threw back at Arceus. Arceus then used Judgement, his most powerful move, which Anthony still somehow managed to throw into the air, completely destroying the room around them, turning the center of Mt. Silver into a giant crater.

"I am tired of this, Creator! I am your superior! You are small and weak! I am the greatest Pokémon in the entire universe! You are but a bread crumb!

"You are nothing, Creator! No-one knows who you are because you hide yourself like the coward you are! You are a puny, insignificant, stupid mouse, just like that Pikachu! You must be eliminated!" As Arceus kicked Anthony so that he was only hanging onto the edge of his stone before the abyss, five plates fell from Arceus's neck and onto the rock that Serena was standing on.

"Quickly, Inheritor!" Anthony shouted, "Throw those plates down to me!" Serena threw them towards him. As they all hit each other, they morphed into a glowing green stone. Anthony let go of the ledge, grabbed the stone, and fell into the abyss. A small pink light appeared, and then a great white beam shot up into the air, blinding them all. When they could see again, Primal Mew was among them!

Anthony's true form was over 50 stories tall. White spikes poked out of his head, curving at the end. The Jewel of Life was imprinted onto his chest and the once cat-like paws were now great fists, each the size of Dialga. He let out a deafening roar.

"I created you, Arceus! I wished to create you so that you would also create more legendaries to help protect and save the people of this world!" Anthony grabbed Arceus and threw him into the wall. "Now I will give these people back their champion!" The Jewel of Life glowed as it shined a light on the stone that Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were standing on, and slowly Ash appeared in the sky. He floated down slowly until he was standing on the stone. Then the light went out and Mew reverted back into his normal form: a small, adorable, pink mouse.

Ash, the Champion, took a look around. "What the heck happened HERE?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, everyone! My GOODNESS, it took a long time to write. A little bit off topic now, but I have posted my SECOND fanfiction! YAY! The fanfiction is called **_**The Soldier and the Clone**_**, and it is a Star Wars/Metroid crossover. It has gotten WAY less initial success than this story, which got 500 views in Week 1. PLEASE go check it out, you beautiful people! Also: review both stories or Primal Mew will come after you. Oh, and one last thing: I ship Samus and Boba. It might be my OTP.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I deeply regret what I have done here today." Mew hovered above the mortally wounded legendary Pokémon, slain by his rampage in his primal form. The three birds and three cats of legend were already dead, with Shaymin feebly attempting to heal them. Latios and Latias were both badly injured, still in their ultimate forms. Dialga and Palkia lay letting out their dying cries as they lay their heads by the four Regis, who died in battle with Celebi and Xerneas. Ho-Oh and Groudon had made their escape, as had Kyogre and Lugia, but Xerneas and Yveltal, the ancient enemies, had died together as friends, sent off in peace by Ash and Gary, who had followed his Pokémon. Ash's Lucario had died as well, but his body was close to Mew as he revived Ash, so the effect had spread to her (Ash's Lucario was female) as well as Shaymin and Girantina. Cresselia and Darkrai's bodies were nowhere to be found. Ash's Goodra had slain Zygarde, the Pokémon responsible for the destruction of the oasis he once lived in, and was being cared for in a nearby Pokémon center. Arceus arched up his head to look Mew in the eyes.

"You have returned a Champion… at the cost of the Universe." As Arceus faded away, the five plates from the Jewel of Life reconnected with Arceus, and he was immortal once more.

The pulse of life that emerged from Arceus spread all around the mountain. The dead and dying Pokémon rose into the air, roaring with new, bursting energy. The barren, damaged landscape around was replaced with lush grasses and blooming flowers greeting the early dawn. Arceus smiled down upon the group of travelers and newly-resurrected Pokémon and people.

"Champion, you have saved me, the council, and the world once more, with the help of your good friends."

"Not really," Ash replied, "I was dead most of the time. It was my friends, my Pokémon, and my Pikachu that did all the real heroics."

"Humble as always, Champion. You are more of a hero than you could ever imagine." Arceus then turned to Mew and said, "Creator, you have earned your return to the council a hundred times over. You made all of your creations better as a result. Kinder, wiser, and more, dare I say it, Human." Mew switched to his form as Anthony and saluted his finest work of art.

"I have taken the form of a human many times, for while we have far more power than them, they have great abilities to both harm and help others, something that I think we will never fully understand." He then returned to his form as Mew.

Arceus then turned to Serena, and Celebi stopped time so that only they could be heard. "Inheritor, you are the greatest hero of all, going above and beyond to help the person dearest of all to you. You too will be honored, living on to be one of the greatest mentors to the trainers of the future. One trainer will be particularly great, the eventual superior to the Champion and the apple of both yours and the Champion's eyes." Serena gasped in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean- We'll -" Arceus emitted a warm glow with his sort of smile, or his equivalent of one.

"A great path lies ahead of you, Inheritor. May the light of legends guide your path forever." Time resumed and Arceus and all the legendaries dispersed, warping the group of friends outside into the sunshine.

* * *

Pikachu was back home- home, of course, being on Ash's shoulder. Ash was still a bit off-balance, due to having not walked- or lived- for three days.

"So Ash, what's it like being dead?" Ash laughed at Clemont's comment. He wasn't really sure how to answer this question, but he could do anything with his friends at his side.

"Really, it wasn't that interesting. And I was only dead for three days, no need to make a big deal of it. A vision of a few legendaries, but that's about it. Nothing else really happened." He was promptly kicked in the shins by Serena.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, ASH! You have NO idea how much you scared everyone!" Ash laughed at this, which only made Serena angrier.

"No need to worry about it. This isn't the first time I've died, you know. Mew and Mewtwo were fighting and I may have run into the middle. The tears of my Pokémon revived me, probably by Mew's will. Looks like he returned the favor yet again."

"Well, you're alive now, Ash, and that's what matters. Good to have you back." Clemont shook his friend's hand, and they began to walk to the Pokémon center nearby.

* * *

As they walked to the Pokémon center, Ash called for them to stop. A machine giant burst out into the clearing, a hopeful Giovanni inside. Ash immediately called Pikachu into a battle-ready stance.

"Good. Your friends succeeded. You know what they say, 'You only live three times.'"

"I want no more of your games, Giovanni. I care not who you are or once were. You still lead Team Rocket and have been a plague and a nuisance for all six years that I have been journeying." Giovanni dipped his head sadly.

"Jessie and James were assigned to look after you. I wanted to make sure you progressed while thinking you were working for a great cause, which you always were. I told them to make it hard on you, make you adapt, make you grow stronger, make you use teamwork with your friends. But whenever you needed help, they were to do whatever necessary to keep you going. But I still tried to balance protecting you and continuing to lead a criminal organization. It just doesn't work. People I care about still get hurt." Tears dropped from his eyes.

"Delia died yesterday. I was with her when she died. She lost the will to live. She loved you so much. She couldn't bear to live a life without you."

Ash was in shock. He didn't expect this. He regained his composure before replying. "I am glad to know this, but you still haven't earned the right to call yourself my father. I don't believe we will ever see each other again. Oh-one last thing," Giovanni turned back from walking away to hear Ash say, "Tell Jessie and James that I said thanks." Giovanni dipped his head and walked away.

"Ash," Serena walked closer to him, "Aren't you sad that your mother is dead?" Ash vigorously shook his head, though waking up from a dream, then replied.

"Of course I'm sad that my mother is dead. But I'm not going to mourn. She wouldn't want me to. I will continue proudly, remembering her in my heart." Serena nodded to Ash's reply, taking his hand in hers.

"So Ash, would you like to go to this one restaurant nearby with me? They have some food that I think you'd like." Ash nodded, smiling again like the usual Ash.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Let's go!" Clemont laughed and replied, "I think we should let Ash and Serena go alone. Let's get all the Pokémon to the Pokémon center for them." They walked away, leaving Ash and Serena.

"You're a good kisser, by the way." Serena blushed at Ash's statement.

"Oh, Ash, I've been meaning to ask," Serena said, "What were you trying to say to me when you died?"

**I apologize for the delay on the new chapter. This took longer than you'd think. I will be posting one more chapter- an epilogue 15 years later, and then my first fan fiction will be done. Thank you all for all your support for this story and for me, despite the delays. Stay tuned for the last chapter. Also be sure to check out **_**The Soldier and the Clone, **_**my second story on this website.**


	11. Epilogue

**Oh by the way, due to auto-correct, the word Pokémon is always in caps. My apologies.**

Epilogue

* * *

Delia Ketchum, daughter of Ash Ketchum and Serena Ketchum, ran around in the fallen red leaves in the backyard of her family's home. She jumped up high into the air, trying to reach her father's Noivern flying about in the sky. As she ran, she bumped past Pikachu, who yelped insults to the one who disturbed the old Pokémon's slumber, then settled back in to his bed of leaves. Delia picked up Scraggy, laughing as the two of them ran around with glee.

"Del, it's time for dinner! We're having enchiladas tonight!" Delia jumped up and ran towards the house, with all of the other Pokémon following close behind. She swung open the door, tossed her bag of fireflies to Greninja, who promptly ate them, then joined her mother and father in the kitchen.

"Dad, how'd it go today? Did you manage to beat the challenger as usual?" Ash laughed as he set down the newspaper he was reading.

"Of course I did! Don't I always? I had a little trouble with the trainer's Milotic- it defeated Infernape- but I always pull through in the end with my Pokémon." Delia laughed and sat down at the table as they all sat down for enchiladas.

"Hey mom, how did work go today?" Serena worked for a clothing and accessory company, selling to trainers that passed through the town where they lived. Delia enjoyed going into town and seeing all of the amazing Pokémon that passed through, because there were always new Pokémon passing through.

"Nothing amazing happened today, just the usual stuff. The two Lucarios' baby is old enough to interact with visitors now. Do you want to go meet it tomorrow?"

Delia smiled wide and replied, "YES! I would love to! Aww, I bet it's SOOO cute!" Serena smiled and continued eating, while Delia looked forward to meeting the little guy the next day.

* * *

Delia ran down the streets of Anistar city, taking in all of the wonderful sights, sounds, and smells. Passing by many interesting Pokémon on the way, she ran into the store that Serena owned. Hanging up her hat by the door, she ran into the back room where Serena told her they were staying.

She saw a Riolu sitting on the floor, looking up at her. She walked towards it and crouched down, reaching out her hand to the small blue canine Pokémon. Riolu took her hand and stood up with her help.

"Hi there, Riolu. I'm Delia. It's very nice to meet you!" Riolu smiled up at her, then jumped up and ran around Delia as she laughed out loud with glee.

"Come on Riolu! Let's go check out the town!" Delia ran out of the store, Riolu following right at her heels. They ran through the streets of Anistar city, which had grown immense from when Ash first visited it. They raced past all of the market stands, past many, many different Pokémon, all the way to the park at the edge of the city. After renting roller skates, Delia and Riolu sped around the park, Riolu showing off her physical prowess. As the sun began to set, Delia and Riolu returned their roller skates and Delia led Riolu to her family's home, where Ash's two Lucarios already were.

"You have fun today, Delia?" Ash had returned from the Pokémon league for the night, greeting his daughter at the door. He then saw Riolu and said, "Have you two been getting along okay?" Delia nodded happily. "Well, I would love to hear all about how your day went, but could you please go get Pikachu from outside? A storm is coming in and he is probably sleeping."

Delia groaned. "Ok, but Pikachu might get mad at me for waking him up. So if I come inside with my hair sticking up, it's your fault." Ash chuckled as Delia walked to the back door and made her way into the backyard to find Pikachu.

She called out for Pikachu for a bit before spotting him in a tree. She climbed up the tree and carefully lifted Pikachu off of his perch as he slept. As she handed Pikachu to Ash on the back porch, she heard wails of distress coming from farther into the large backyard as the wind picked up and rain began to fall.

"That sounded like a Pokémon calling out for help! Dad, may I go help them?" Ash smiled warmly. That was something he once did when he was Delia's age.

"Go quickly. Find the Pokémon and bring them back here to me. Take Riolu with you just in case something goes wrong." Delia nodded.

"Also, I was going to wait to give you this, but you might need a Pokédex to identify any special issues with the Pokémon that you find." Ash handed his daughter a red Pokédex. "Now hurry! The Pokémon may need your help!" Delia nodded and dashed out into the pouring rain, moving towards the distressed Pokémon.

She came closer, and then ducked behind a shed as she heard someone talking. "Shut it, you hear? Keep yowling and you'll alert someone to where we are. Once I sell you two, I can leave this place and not have to worry about that stupid champion." She glanced around the corner and saw two Pokémon, a Litleo and a Mudkip, huddled together in a cage under the gaze of a tall, pale man and his Honedge.

"Stop! Let those Pokémon go!" The pale man turned, saw Delia, and laughed.

"You'd best leave now and forget you ever saw me, little girl. Don't stick your nose in other people's business."

"Oh, I see how this is going to go," Delia said, as Riolu ran forward and got into battle stance. She pulled out her Pokédex and scanned Riolu to learn her moves and ability.

"_Riolu knows Force Palm, Copycat, Brick Break, and Reversal. Its ability is Scrappy." _ She put away her Pokédex.

"Perfect! That means my fighting-type moves will actually work!" The pale man laughed. Honedge moved forward, ready for battle.

"Let's end this quickly, Honedge. Use Slash on that Riolu." Honedge moved forward, unsheathing, preparing to strike.

"Dodge it, Riolu! Quickly!" Riolu gracefully sidestepped, ducked under, or jumped over every swing that Honedge attempted.

"Now it's our turn! Riolu, use Force Palm!" Riolu turned and, as Honedge swung again, Riolu dodged his attack and struck him in the hilt with his palm. A beam of light was released, and Honedge was in the dirt.

"Get up, you idiot!" the pale man was angry. _He doesn't even treat his own Pokémon with respect, _Delia realized.

"Honedge, use Shadow Sneak!" Riolu tried to dodge, but failed to do so. Honedge was a more experienced and stronger Pokémon, and as such did a lot of damage.

"Wait, I just remembered something that Dad told me!" Delia held out her hand towards Riolu and yelled, "Riolu, use Copycat!" Riolu held her paw to her head, and then merged into the ground, bursting out to hit Honedge. Honedge was sent reeling.

"Let's finish this, Riolu! Use Reversal!" Since Riolu had taken damage, her Reversal move was made much stronger. Honedge fainted.

"Now give me the Pokémon, you criminal!" The pale man sneered. He kicked the cage with the two Pokémon in it towards her. He grabbed Honedge and put it in his belt.

"Fine! Take the Pokémon! But your father won't catch me!" He jumped into his car and drove off as quickly as he could. Delia opened the cage that the two Pokémon were stuck in, then picked the two terrified Pokémon up and brought them back into the house.

"Oh my goodness, those poor Pokémon look terrified!" Serena brought them into their kitchen and got out some Pokémon food for them. Ash asked Charizard to get a fire going and moved the two Pokémon into their living room. Delia and Riolu joined them.

Delia admired the two Pokémon. They had clearly bonded closely and slept side by side, tails intertwined. She knew that they were homeless, and she wanted to keep them as her own. Ash was able to tell what she was thinking.

"I'll get you three poke-balls. It's about time that you had some Pokémon of your own." Delia was delighted.

"YES! Thank you, Dad! I'll take good care of them, I promise! We'll train, get stronger, and become a great Pokémon team!" Ash laughed. She reminded him so much of himself when he first got Pikachu- and pretty much the next 10 years after that.

"Well, there's only one way for you to become a truly great trainer, and that's to go on a journey and taking on gyms, just like I did! Would you want to?"Delia jumped out of her chair with excitement and hugged her dad tight.

"YES, YES, YES! I can't wait! When can I go? Where would I start?" Delia's mind was racing with what to do. Riolu, Litleo, and Mudkip were also excited.

"Well, if the weather is good, you can go tomorrow!" Delia ran to tell her mother the news.

"Ash, are you sure this is a good idea? Is she old enough yet? I don't know…"

"Hey, she's 11, so she's older than I was when I started. Plus, she'll have three Pokémon when I only started with one, so she'll be safer." Ash turned to Delia and said, "Pack your bag, because if the weather's good, you begin tomorrow!"

* * *

Delia stepped outside, a backpack on her back, her Mudkip on her shoulder, her Litleo standing to the left, her Riolu standing to the right. She wore light blue jeans, a yellow shirt with a blue jacket, and Ash's cap from his first journey. She waved goodbye to her mother and father, her mother atop her Aurorus, her father standing on his Charizard.

"Stay safe, Delia!" Serena waved as she rode off towards Anistar city. Delia waved as Serena vanished in a cloud of dust. She then turned and waved to her dad.

"Stay strong, Delia. Your Pokémon will guide you through all of your hardships. Once you defeat 8 gyms, come to the Pokémon league and face me. One day you may be strong enough to defeat me. Work hard." Ash commanded Charizard to fly away.

Delia was going to go to meet Gym Leader Bonnie and Professor Clemont in Lumiose City. She would stop in Dendemille town before hand. Giving Riolu a quick wink, they took off, dashing down the path.

**It's been a great time, guys. Thank you for being so loyal through times when I wasn't writing, and for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you for 6,000+ views.**

** I am considering doing a sequel for this story. Would you like to read it if I did? Let me know by PM or review. Also be sure to read my other story, **_**The Soldier and The Clone**_**, the Star Wars/Metroid crossover. Thanks again, and goodbye.**


End file.
